Jaakor
Jaakor {Japanese version ) is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan. He combines with Skytruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury. He is Shun's partner Bakugan. His Bakugan Battle Suit is Fortatron. Description With a massive wingspan, Jaakor releases an impressive aerial attack. A tall vertical skeleton combined with armored gauntlets on each wing allows this Sky Raider to leap into action and fire down on enemies from high above the battlefield. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Jaakor made his first appearance in Evil Arrival, as Shun's latest partner. He battled Drago in the Bakugan Tournament and resulted in a horrible defeat. Later, as Mechtavius Destroyer was formed, he and Radizen aided Drago, only to be later knocked out by the fierce Destroyer. In Wiseman Cometh, as the mysterious brawler named Wiseman appeared. Dan and Drago were forced to summon Dragonoid Destroyer, so that Reptak and Jaakor could launch a jumping attack at Mechtavius Destroyer. In The Prodigal Bakugan, Jaakor is seen training with Shun to learn how to overcome his weaknesses during a battle. After the training session, it is revealed that Jaakor has two friends, Skytruss and Orbeum, in Bakugan City. They both want Jaakor to leave with them because of Wiseman and their distrust for humans. After meditating on this and talking to Shun, he decides to leave with them. However, when he feels that Shun was in trouble, he goes back and helps him fight Wiseman and his Bakugan. He is easily able to handle them, but when the two Bakugan fused together, Jaakor was overwhelmed by their strength, even with Orbeum's and Skytruss' assistance. Jaakor fused with his students to become Magmafury, and defeated the fused Bakugan. Jaakor would stay with Shun as he sees his two students take off to protect the other Bakugan on New Vestoria. In Combination Impossible, he is with Shun and the other brawlers discussing his battle with Wiseman and his Bakugan. He and Drago get on Radizen's case about when he will he be able do a combination with another Bakugan, which causes Radizen to leave the room. In Enemy Allies, he battles some of Wiseman's Bakugan and was doing well until Mechtavius Destroyer was summoned and took out Dan and Drago. Orbeum and Skytruss were summoned and they became Magmafury but even that wasn't enough to stop Mechtavius Destroyer. Runo then gave Shun a new Battle Suit, Fortatron. With it, Jaakor was able to block Mechtavius Destroyer's attack and create an opening for the Brawlers to exploit for them to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. ; Ability Cards * Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap: * Moonlight Shadow Breaker: * Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm: * Wise Dragon - Spinning Storm ''(Dragon Spinning Storm): * '''Sonic Reflector': * Moonlight Shadow Slash: * Slash Wave Thunder: * Supreme Jet Shot: Game Jaakor has been seen in all Attributes, The Ventus version has 940 or 820 Gs, the Haos version has 910 or 930 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 Gs, the Pyrus version has 950 Gs, and the Darkus version has 950 Gs. Trivia *Jaakor resembles many Bakugan combined into one. Jaakor's ball form looks like it is a combination of Primo Vulcan's and Elico's ball forms. In Bakugan Form, Jaakor looks like a mix of Taylean and Primo Vulcan. *In toy form, Jaakor is not compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer's launcher because the torso must open first in order for it to jump, and the design of the launcher prevents that. Gallery Anime 2716.png|Jaakor with Shun Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.51.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.33.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.46.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor in ball form (opened) Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.43.42 PM.png|Jaakor using Moonlight Shadow Breaker Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.19 PM.png|Jaakor using Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.48 PM.png|Jaakor using Wise Dragon - Spinning Storm Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.08 PM.JPG|Jaakor about to jump Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor standing Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.29 PM.JPG|Jaakor about to use Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.47 PM.JPG|Jaakor using Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.43.07 PM.JPG|Jaakor in Bakugan form Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.50.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.51.48 PM.JPG|Jaakor about to use Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.33 PM.JPG|Jaakor losing to Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Jaakor with Drago and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.51.43 PM.JPG Wise20.PNG 1019.jpg 1011.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.00.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.09.20 PM.JPG|Jaakor about to use Moonlight Shadow Slash Prodigal7.PNG Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor2.png 1238.JPG 068.jpg 067.jpg 1089.jpg 1087.jpg 195.jpg Shun Intermission Screen.png CTD5.JPG Magmafurytrio.png 1405.JPG Game PTRU1-11104830dt.jpg skyraider_ID_jaakor.jpg jaakorb.c.PNG VentusJaakor_SkyRaider.png ny19.PNG|Prototype Jaakor SkyRaiders_Jaakor.jpg|Prototype Jaakor with highlight T1A2awXihtXXcGDAUZ 033236.jpg File:T13DmlXmhKXXcFfWjb_092744.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (34).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (31).JPG jaakor.jpg|Aquos Jaakor Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan